Winxwatch
The Winxwatch is a technomagic device seen in World of Winx. Overview The Winxwatch has a multitude of functions, including communicating between itself and another device, scanning, taking pictures, and activating certain devices and fixtures. The buttin can be used to activate any one of the functions. The device's speaker function can be connected to a headset. When receiving a call, the device beeps. A signal is required for the device to be able to make and receive calls. Appearance The Winxwatch has thick, detachable wristbands. The main body of the device is a pair of wings that resemble Flora's Believix wings; the borders of the wings are sparkly. The lower and upper inner wings have three pentagon-shaped gems on each side and there is a metal, upside down, teardrop-shaped gem with a smaller gem of the same shape inside that is in between the upper wing segments. The device has a diamond shape in the center which serves as a button for different functions and as a screen. When someone calls, the outline of the caller's face is shown. When transmitting audio, the device pulses a different color for each girl's device. When scanning an item, the device projects purple light waves. The button can turn red or green when pressed. Each Winx girl's device corresponds to her signature colors. In the Winx Club Comic Series, the caller is holographically projected into the air. World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= In "The Talent Thief," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. Outside the Frutti Music Bar, Bloom, Musa, and Aisha use the device to communicate whether they see their suspect in their respective sector. Back in the Winxmobile, Tecna tells them to keep close as their suspect could still be in the area, as confirmed by the data. Aisha then requests that she and her two co-spies crash the club and flush the suspect out, but Bloom objects as no one has even seen their suspect. She further says that they need a plan if they want to catch their suspect at their location. Tecna chimes in by saying that Bloom is correct, and tells the three that caution is advised. Later, as Tecna says that she can run another analysis on the magic dust they found, Musa chimes in by saying that there is no time and that there is movement in sector one. Musa runs toward the suspect and pushes herself onto a wall to get a closer look. She then uses the device to snap an image of the possible suspect and transmits it to Tecna. Tecna runs a comparison and reports back that the man in the image has the same height, weight, and build as the suspect from her reference image. Later, after chasing the suspect, Musa informs Tecna that she and Bloom lost him, and Tecna launches the thermal scanner in the Winxmobile. After a scan, Tecna tells them that the suspect is up in front of them and instructs them to turn right. She further says that it is a dead end but to keep going. Bloom informs Tecna that the alley they are going into is empty, but Tecna says that the suspect is in front of them, much to the confusion of the girls. After Tecna hears Aisha complain that Tecna's gadgets are faulty, Tecna fires back by saying that her device's are never wrong, and that the suspect should be right there. Just then, the WOW logo appears on the devices and on the touchscreen tabletop in the Winxmobile, signaling that WOW is about to begin. Tecna informs the group that they have five minutes and thirty-five seconds until showtime. Later, during Annabelle's performance, Musa uses the device to inform the Winx that she has sighted a possible suspect. In "New Powers," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In the dressing room in the Frutti Music Bar, Roxy alerts Bloom that a stranger just asked her about the dressing room. Bloom thanks Roxy. In "The Legend of the Crocodile Man," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In "The Monster Under the City," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In the sewers, Bloom receives a call from Ace, who is furious with her and the Winx as they are repeating sentences on TV (but unbeknownst to Ace, they are malfunctioning holograms the Winx used to sneak away). In "Stylist Wanted," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In "The Fashion Week," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In the Paris School of Fashion, as the Winx scope out Fashion Week to find Sophie's shadow double, Bloom informs Stella that the target is coming toward her, but Stella is distracted by famous actress Spella McCarter. Bloom then meets up with Tecna and informs her that she lost the suspect, to which Tecna states that they need another perspective. Tecna then uses her device to activate her bee-shaped drone which takes to the air and tries to target the Sophie double. Tecna informs Bloom that through her bee-shaped drone, she sees the Sophie double passing the caviar station and heading toward the sushi bar. Bloom then responds by saying she will cut the double off from her location. Bloom then informs Tecna that she has found the Sophie double, but just as she is about to confront her, the device beeps indicating a call. Bloom looks down in alarm, and looks up to find the Sophie double gone. Having lost her target, Bloom accepts the call, which is from Ace, who asks if she is ready for tommorow's show. Ace hears the announment for Fashion Week on the loudspeaker of the fashion school, prompting Ace to ask if Bloom had snuck into the event. Bloom, not wanting to give away her mission, dismisses the noise as the TV and says that she will see him tomorrow. Later, Bloom informs the Winx that she has spotted the Sophie double by the stairs. Later, atop the Eiffel Tower, Bloom receives a call from Ace who says that Ace needs all six of them back to the WOW Studio pronto, as there is a surprise contest waiting for them. Ace informs the Winx that the ratings need it and it is their way of apologizing for ditching WOW earlier in the day. In "The Chef Contest," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. At Annabelle's place, Bloom calls Stella who is at the Gardenia's Botanical Garden for the chef contest. Stella asks Bloom is she has good news, to which Bloom replies that she has not found the watch. Bloom asks how it is going for the girls with the talent, to which Stella replies that she think that there is a problem: Flora and Tecna's arguing. In "The Shaman," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In the Winx's loft, Tecna's device beeps indicating the imminent start of WOW. Later, after leaving the Frutti Music Bar due to having a Dreamix vision, Bloom uses the device to contact Aisha who is driving the Winxmobile. Aisha confirms that she had a Dreamix vision as well, and Bloom says that she will see Aisha at their next location. In "Shattered Dreams," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. At the Concert Hall, in an attempt to stall, Musa uses the device to contact Lorelei and asks her to come to the Concert Hall to play the piano. In "Dangerous Waters," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In "Shadows on the Snow," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In the Winxmobile, Stella receives a call from Ace's assistant. Stella is shocked to hear Ace in the background as he is incoherent. The assistant informs her that Ace has been acting strange since the previous episode of WOW, and that the new assistant has disappeared. After the assistant and Ace ask if the Winx are ready to find a new talent, Stella confirms that the Winx are on the case with their next destination being Switzerland. In "The Watchmaker," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In Switzerland, Stella is on call with Ace who is furious at Silke's performance as a talent scout as she has received 100% negative feedback from the audience. Ace tells Stella that WOW is on hiatus until the finale and that he wants her to bring him all the finalists. Also in Switzerland, Bloom uses the device to call Stella. Stella picks up, but the call does not come through clearly. Silks then grabs Stella's device and fixes the problem. Bloom comes through again and says that the tower is under attack and she needs backup. |-|Season 2= In "Neverland," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. During the Winx's concert, Bloom and Tecna use the devices to communicate from the rooftops as they monitor the venue for an intruder. After Bloom descends from a rooftop, Flora chimes in on her device, alerting Bloom that the intruder is heading backstage, prompting Bloom to request that Flora slow her down. After a voltage drop, Tecna alerts Musa that she will fix it from her location, and as Bloom runs on another rooftop, she asks that the Winx keep playing so as to not create alarm. After another voltage drop, Flora informs Bloom that the intruder is almost backstage, and Bloom asks Flora to intercept. Tecna then informs Musa that she cannot fix the voltage drop for an unknown reason. Later, in London, after Bloom fights off two Shadow Creatures after a woman, Bloom informs the Winx that the Shadow Creatues are in London. Tecna then informs Bloom of the possibility that the woman the Shadow Creatures were after must be Wendy Darling, the Winx's target, and Bloom agrees. Bloom says that she lost the woman as she had run away in fear, but she knows that she is heading to Kensington Park, prompting Stella to congratulate Bloom on a job well done. As Bloom walks on, she advises the Winx that they must be careful as the Queen must be monitoring them with the Shadow Creatures. In "Peter Pan's Son," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In the Winxmobile, Bloom uses the device to relay her findings on Peter Pan, thanks to the letter that Wendy gave the Winx, to Flora and Aisha, who are tuned in with their devices. Aisha notes that the letter Peter Pan wrote to Wendy sounds like a farewell. After Tecna notes an "FF" code, Bloom uses the device to inform the Winx to take their places and to not panic. After Flora tells the crowd of fans outside the Winxmobile that Stella will show them the coolest fashion tricks around, Stella exclaims in displeasure into her device. Later, in the London Café, Musa uses the device to scan a possible picture of Matt. Then, Tecna's device beeps, indicating a call, and she asks Musa if she found anything to lead them to Matt, to which Musa responds that she just sent Tecna a picture, and asks if she can see if it matches Matt's profile. Tecna says that she will proceed with the analysis. Later, in the Concert Hall, Tecna uses the device to scan the mural on the ceiling, and the device's scan renders the shapes of the mural. In "The Alligator Man," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In the Winxmobile, Bloom uses the device to release a projection screen from the ceiling and display the rendering of the fresco they found in the theater. Later, in an effort to understand the fresco's mural, which the Winx conclude to be a constellation map, Stella uses the device overlay the maps of famous celebrities upon the star map. Bloom then uses her device to get rid of the overlay, and Musa uses her device to overlay maps of the major cities of the world upon the star map, pressing the device for a new map each time. Bloom, Stella, and Musa find that the fresco's mural corresponds to the map of the major cities of Paris, and that each star lines up with a famous landmark. Later, at Notre Dame, Musa revives a call from Bloom just as Banshee attacks her. Hiding from her Nemesis, Musa picks up the call. Bloom asks Musa is she is alright, and Musa responds by saying that she has found the map location, Matt, and a strange creature. Bloom tries to communicate further, but Musa says that she cannot talk any further as her mind is hurting her and something is coming toward her. Bloom calls for Musa with no response. In "Mermaids on Earth," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In "Fashion School Thrills," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In "The Girl in the Stars," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. On the rooftops, Tecna uses the device to communicate to Stella and Aisha that Matt and his kidnapper are heading north. Later, on a boat, Bloom communicates to the Winx that Matt and his kidnapper are on the rooftops again. Later, Bloom realizes that her device lost the target, and Tecna states that her device lost the signal as well and that something is interfering with the devices. At the pool, Flora, who's device has also been impaired, informs Musa that they cannot track the kidnapper anymore and they must leave to aid them. In "A Flower in the Snow," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. Stella uses the device to inform the Winx that there is no sign of Matt in the east. Tecna chimes in by saying that Matt is not in the north, and Aisha says that he is not in the south. Bloom then says that he has dossapeared. Later, as she prepares for the upcoming concert, Bloom is on the line with Flora who informs Bloom that her Nemesis is gone and Matt is joining the Winx for the concert. Bloom is excited to hear this and says the she will see them soon. Later, Aisha informs the Winx that the cables and wires to the sound system are secured and that the stage is compliant with all safety regulations. In "Tiger Lilly," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In "A Hero Will Come," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In the safe underneath Sebastian's villa, Tecna uses the device to scan the foam released from the ceiling, and concludes that it has paralyzing properties. In "Technomagic Trap," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In "Jim's Revenge," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. In "Old Friends and New Enemies," the device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the episode. On the rooftops, Tecna uses the device to analzyze data to conclude how far away she and Stella are from the Crocodile Man. Comics |-|#156: The Talent Show= The device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the issue. At Love & Pet, Bloom uses the device to project a video chat of Ms. Faragonda into the air. Ms. Faragonda congratulates the Winx on a job well done and warns them of a danger surrounding the Shadow Creatures they faced earlier. It is then that Ms. Faragonda reveals their next mission: to save talented children from the Talent Thief. |-|#157: The Magic Storm= The device appears on the Winx's wrists throughout the issue. During the Winx's training simulation, Bloom receives a call on the device. After the simulation stops, the Winx head inside Love & Pet and Bloom accepts the call, projecting the caller, Ms. Faragonda, into the air. Ms. Faragonda informs the Winx that their help is required as a powerful instrument is disappearing from the Museum of Magic in Melody. The Winx accept the mission. Later, in the Museum of Magic, Tecna uses the device to access her database for information on the Flute of Storms, and finds that it is a very powerful, level four magic instrument. Gallery WOW - Episode 201 - 46.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 88.jpg IMG_4416.PNG Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:World of Winx Category:Items Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Aisha Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Comics